Cupcakes are extremely popular foods and oftentimes elaborately decorated for festive occasions such as parties, birthdays, sporting events and the like. For convenience and disposability, consumers are generally relegated to using available household items like boxes, bags, and the like for transport. Therein, the goods are commingled in the available base space and are subject to moving, crushing, turning and spilling, all of which can destroy the decorations before arrival at the consuming site.
Various containers are available for holding edibles, such as cupcakes, muffins and like discrete preformed food items, in single or multiple array such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,898,140. At the retail level, preformed plastic containers for holding single or multiple articles are common. At the consumer level, specialized carriers have been proposed such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,003,671; 5,967,323; D436,502; D365,502; and D348,378. These containers tend to be manufactured of rigid molded and relatively expensive materials, designed for repetitive uses. When taken to outside events, the components may become separated and lost. Before reuse, the components require cleaning and maintenance for further uses. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a carrier for such articles that is inexpensive, protective of the goods, and disposable.